The Earths Greatest Battle
by Winchester Girls 93 95
Summary: When three worlds collied in an epic battle to save the Earth. With Time Lords,Torchwood, Jedi and Sith the Earth sees its Greatest Battle of all time. Jack/OC, Tosh/Owen, Anakin/OC,Obi-Wan/OC
1. The Colliding of Three Worlds

**Diclamer: I don't own anything you Reconise.**

**Hyperspace**

"Lord Tyranus we are making our approach into the Earth system" barked a small green twi'lek.

"Very good, Earth is a small planet with no knowledge of the force and less developed weapons and technology. They will be easy to over run, the rebels will not stop us this time." replied Lord Tyranus pure evil in his voice.

They imperial fleet exited hyperspace and began to approach Earth in attack position. Unaware of the rebel fleet just a mater of minutes behind them in hyperspace.

**Torchwood**

"Captain Jack unknown spaceships have just entered Earths atmosphere" shouted Fiona across the torchwood base.

"Give me a minute and I will call the Doctor" returned Jack coming out from under a supercomputer he had been fixing after the resent Dalek attack.

He got up and called the Doctor on a special phone number that can be reached in any time or place in the galaxy.

**Los Angeles 1960**

The Doctor was interrupted from dinner with his new companion Sarah by a loud ringing of his phone. He looked at the caller ID and in seeing it was Jack answered.

"Jack what's up" questioned the Doctor

"There are unknown hostile spaceships entering earth's atmosphere and we need you here to help resolve this matter with out causing a full scale war which is what the army is planning." Returned Jack with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Where are they landing?" asked the Doctor.

"They aren't landing; they are just waiting, for what we don't know.

Jack hung up and the Doctor turned to Sarah "We have to return to the 21st century unknown hostile spaceships are waiting in Earths atmosphere and well they need my help to resolve the matter with starting a war. We are going to Cardiff and meting up with Captain Jack at Torchwood." Stated the Doctor.

"Final I get to meet the _allusive_ Captain Jack and the rest of the Torchwood team" returned Sarah.

They got into the tardis and set of to join Jack at Torchwood.


	2. The Battle Begins

Earth atmosphere 36,000 feet above the Earth

Earth atmosphere 36,000 feet above the Earth

"Lord Tyranus we are ready to attack, shall we begin our approach?" questioned General Tagge.

"NO the Emperor will tells us when to attack we are to wait until the rebels find out our plans and come to stop us then they will see us destroy this pitiful excuse for a planet" returned Lord Tyranus.

General Grievous entered the bridge "What is the situation captain?" asked Grievous.

"The rebels should be getting the information about our plans at his very moment" returned Captain Needa.

"Good, Very good" returned Grievous.

Hyperspace

"All troops prepare to come out of hyperspace on my mark" came the voice of Anakin Skywalker over the come links in the rebel fighters following closely on his tail thought hyperspace approaching Earth. "NOW" shouted Anakin as he and 35 rebel x-wings and 9 other Jedi fighter came out of hyperspace followed by the five massive rebel fraters.

"Ready now everyone take up your coordinates and wait for the imperil troops to land" said the voice of Senator Mon Mothma, a well respected member of the imperial senate and leader of the galactic rebellion against the empire.

The rebels saw the imperil troops begin to land and began to head to their coordinates and stop them before they got any real chance to do damage. The Jedi had very important coordinates as did their troops they where heading to battle General Grievous the four armed droid who was trained in the Jedi arts, to battle Lord Tyranus formal known as Count Dooku, Jedi knight and padawan to Jedi Master Yoda and to fight the Emperor, Sith Lord, Darth Sidous.

Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti along with their padawan's were going to fight Darth Sidous. Jedi Mater Kenobi and his padawan Arella were going to fight General Grievous and Jedi Master Skywalker and his Padawan Alison were going to fight Lord Tyranus. This was the rebels plan, it was simple: take out the leaders and leave the troops lost and confuse so that a member of the senate, Bail Organa of Alderaan, was going to tell them to return to Coruscant were they were to await further orders.


	3. Counter Attack

Earths atmosphere

Earths atmosphere

The Jedi broke up into attack groups, and followed by there troops, began there approach to the planet below. "Master Skywalker" came the voice of Alison over the com, "The coordinates we are heading to who is it that stays there?" she asked unsure of the situation.

"The person that lives there is called Gordon Brown he is the Prime Minister of part of the Earth that is known as the United Kingdom or UK for short he is supposed to protect it and keep the people in relatively good living conditions which shows what a bang up job he is doing of it as they are about to be toasted by the Empire and the some people live in shit conditions. We are to prevent Lord Tyranus from getting him as that will mean they have control of his part of the planet." Replied Anakin reassuringly to his padawan, as they sped towards Downing Street, attack team close behind them.

Master Kenobi and Arella headed for The White House in Washington D.C and George Bush president of the United States of America. Master Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti along with their padawans Sophia, Louisa and Adele headed for The United Nation (UN) senate building where a UN meeting was due to take place with all the world leaders part of the UN.


	4. Saving the Prime Minister

Downing Street

Downing Street

"How the hell are we suppose to get in there?" questioned Sarah quietly to the Doctor.

"Don't worry that is what these are for" returned the Doctor handing Sarah a leather book.

"Fake IDs" she said flipping the leather book shut "Where did these come from?" she asked.

"Jack made them when he saw all the locations where homes of world leaders" answered the Doctor.

They made their way up to the door and flashed their badges and stated that they were there to add extra security to help protect the prime minister. To Sarah's surprise they were let in as apparently the head of the SIS had phoned to say he was sending round a security team. Sarah had no trouble working out that Jack had made that call.

They were lead to Gordon Brown and just before they could be introduced a man walked in followed by a small army of troops. All the guards in the room pulled out guns and told him to leave. To everyone's horror he just waved his hand and all their guns flow over to him and his troops. "My name is Lord Tyranus and you are under my control now" spoke the man they now knew as Lord Tyranus.

He pulled out his lightsabber and pointed it at the Doctor "Who are you" Questioned Tyranus.

"I am the Doctor" returned the Doctor

"Doctor Who?" asked Tyranus

"That's right" replied the Doctor

The Doctor put his hands to his throat, he felt like he was being strangled by an invisible force. Sarah remembers what this reminded her of, 'Star Wars' was this man really a Jedi? No he could not be his lightsabber was red could he be a Sith? Deciding to break his concentration she kicked him as hard as she could the Doctor felt to the floor and Tyranus doubled up in pain. The Doctor, Sarah and Gordon ran as fast as they could the troops not knowing what to do stood still, frozen with confusion.

They made it to the tardis and the Doctor and Gordon entered. Sarah, who had stopped to pick up a gun, had fallen behind she was just about to enter the tardis when she was pulled back by the same force that had been used to strangle the Doctor.

"GO" screamed Sarah as she hit the ground. The Doctor unwilling left knowing he had to save Gordon.

Just after the tardis disappeared Lord Tyranus stood froze with surprise, but was woken by the sound of fighters coming in from in front and behind of their position. They landed and out jumped Anakin and Alison as well as their attack team of rebel fighter.

Alison and Anakin instantly pulled their lightsabbers from their belt and engaged Lord Tyranus in a lightsabber battle while their troops dealt with the imperial troops. The imperial troops fell fast. Tyranus force pushed Anakin over to Sarah were she was bound and watching the fight with interest. Lord Tyranus though Anakin would help Sarah get free so he would be able to finish off Alison after all she was only a padawan not really a great threat to a Sith Lord.

He was wrong though she fought well, very well in fact. Alison, in one quick move jumped over Tyranus, swung her lightsabber, and cut his head clean off. "Are you all right?" she asked her Master with concern.

"I am fine, you have done well my young apprentice" Replied Anakin with a sense of pride in his voice. "If you keep up like that you will rival Master Yoda as a swordsman on day." he continued.

"Thank you Master but it is all because of your training." returned Alison grateful.

"Who are you? What where you doing here?" asked Anakin to the strange girl who was sitting bound among the bodies of the imperial troops.

"My name is Sarah; I am part of a team of people who are trying to stop these monsters from destroying the planet. I was captured when my companion and I tried to save Gordon Brown, they got away but I was not so lucky." Replied Sarah sadly thinking of Jack.

"Where are you located?" asked Alison "Who is Jack may I ask?" she continued.

"We are located in Cardiff, Jack runs Torchwood. They are the main body in all of this. The Doctor and I just came along to help." Sarah replied.

"You love him don't you?" Alison whispered to Sarah.

"Yes but he doesn't really know how I feel" she replied.

"I know how you feel." Alison returned softly looking at her master.

"Master" Alison said a little bit louder "Do you think Sarah could go with you in your fighter?" she asked.

"Yes probably" he replied.

They got into the fighters Sarah sharing with Anakin, the troops following behind set their coordinates for the Torchwood base in Cardiff and set off.


	5. Jedi and Sith

Torchwood

Jack was waiting for the Doctor and Sarah to return. When the tardis appeared he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over and was terrified to see Sarah was not with the Doctor and Gordon Brown. "Where is Sarah?" he asked slightly scared of the answer.

"They took her, once I drop Gordon off and get a fix on her location I am going back out to find her" replied the Doctor.

"Gwen try and get a GPS fix on Sarah's phone. Doctor I am coming with you to save Sarah." Jack responded with a note of authority in his slightly trembling voice. He was having trouble keeping his feelings unknown; he didn't know how long he could hold up.

Before Gwen could even finish starting the trace they herded engines roaring above them. They sounded similar to the ones of the hostile ships that they grabbed guns and ran out to see what was going on.

The ships landed and a small group of troops exited them. The last two ships opened and out got a man his blue eyes reflecting the sun and a girl that could only have been two or three years younger than him they both helped another person for the man's ship. To everyone's surprise and Jack's relief it was Sarah.

"Don't shot they are friendly. They came after these goons to stop them. This is Anakin Skywalker and Alison his padawan. Before you say it yes they are Jedi. These people are part of a rebel alliance trying to bring down the empire." Said Sarah calmly.

"Jedi, you've got to be kidding me next you'll be tell us that it's a Sith lord that is trying to take over the planet." Owen said in a cheeky tone of voice.

"Well actually now you mention it. It is." Sarah responded.

"If you don't believe us check this out." Alison joked

"You wear women's underwear." Anakin said waving his hand past Ianto.

"I wear women's underwear." Ianto chanted.

"Bloody hell you really are Jedi." Owen said trying not to wet himself at what Ianto had just said.


	6. Age and Shoes size

As soon as everyone had stopped talking Jack ran over to Sarah and swept her into his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. To his great liking and surprise Sarah was kissing him back. They held onto each other like they never wanted to let go. Completely oblivious to the world around them or to their friends who where heading back into the base.

Alison and her Master's droid Artoo Detoo. They were about to begin fully explaining the situation. "I thought for a moment that you two may not make it to this." Alison said, as she saw the two of them take a seat next to each other at the table ignoring the wolf whistles from the rest of the Torchwood team.

"Ok the next one that does that is so fired" Jack in a mock serious tone.

Everyone was quite as another wolf whistle rang out. "

Who did that?" demanded Jack.

Alison raised his hand with a look of mock guiltiness on her face.

"Stop acting your shoe size and start acting your age." Anakin mocked scolding her.

"At least I am not acting my age times my shoe size." Alison responded making everyone laugh.

Alison nodded to Anakin who turned off the lights and Alison began to explain that the main attack force group where still in space in imperial Star destroyers. Artoo projected an image of one into the centre of the table. "Once we have completed our attack here Senator Bail Organa is going to contact the troops and inform them that they are to return to Coruscant the central planet in the galaxy." Anakin added after Alison finished talking.


	7. Confustion

"I need to make a quick call and find out how the rest of the mission is going" Alison said before getting up

"I need to make a quick call and find out how the rest of the mission is going" Alison said before getting up.

"Here you can use this." Said Louise handing Alison her mobile phone.

"What the heck is this?" Alison asked looking at it totally confused.

"It is a mobile phone. I thought you said you needed to make a call" returned Louise trying to suppress a giggle.

"I do but I we use comlinks not these things" replied Alison politely handing back the phone.

She pulled out he comlink and called the main rebel frater. "How are things going?" she asked into the comlink.

"Master Yoda has made contact he and his team will not be attacking until Darth Sidous attacks so they will be remaining were they are. We haven't heard from Master Kenobi or Arella so can you and your master check it out and make sure no harm has come to them." Came the voice of General Madine though the comlink in reply.

"We are in Cardiff with some people who have been trying to stop Darth Sidous and co from taking over Earth. I will send you our coordinates so you know were to find them so if there is an attack here you can send troops to help them. We will go looking for Master Kenobi and Arella a soon as we have had something to eat and refuelled the fighter." Returned Alison.

"Ok see you soon. Good luck with finding Master Kenobi an Arella. Hope they are ok. Bye" General Madine said before the com went dead.

"Master we have to go Master Kenobi and Arella haven't made contact and it is best that we go and check it out. Just to make sure they are ok and all that." Shouted Alison to Anakin who was look at the supercomputer Jack was now trying to finish fixing.


	8. Dirty Minded

"Ok we will have some food and then we will head of to find Obi-Wan and Arella. Who knows maybe they have been to busy to make contact." Anakin replied cheekily.

"Master you know I don't mean to be disrespectful but now is not a good time to have your head in the gutter" Returned Alison.

"I know but that's just because I like to make you laugh it is good to see you relax a little." Replied Anakin.

"Will that doesn't make me laugh Arella is a good friend so is Obi-Wan and I don't think they would make a good couple anyway." Alison said.

"Right sorry about that but they probably would be a good couple." Anakin muttered

"Look you Torchwood lot are great but we have to head off now. Master Kenobi and his padawan Arella have not made contact so we have to go and see if they are ok or if we need to spring them. Worst case scenario is that they have been killed if so we must finish their job. It has been great meeting you all but our friends could be in trouble and we have to help them so we will see you if we see you." Anakin shouted so that everyone could hear him.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all and I would be more than happy to come with you and help you find your fiends." Sarah whispered to Alison and Anakin.

"Ok if you want to but you will have to use a blaster and know it will be very dangerous." Anakin told her calmly.

"Well if it is going to be dangerous then I am coming to I am not letting Sarah out of my sight again" Came Jacks voice from under the supercomputer.

"Ok that is settled then Jack and Sarah are coming with us to find Arella and Obi-Wan and then we will return them back here." Alison said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" joked Anakin.

America – The United Nations summit (UN)

"In trouble, Master Kenobi and Arella are." Crocked Jedi Master Yoda to his team.

"Master Skywalker and Alison have gone to their aid we don't know what has happed to cause them not to contact us." Master Windu returned.

The imperial ships had formed a perimeter around the UN summit and no one was getting in or out. The army had formed a perimeter around them but that had not stopped the rebels with their six Jedi team mates from getting past this blockade.


	9. The Persident

America not far from the White House

America not far from the White House.

After a quick reorganization the rebels had taken of with two of the friendly people from Torchwood. The big craft had left first and the small x-wing fighter and Jedi fighters had left shortly after.

"Right what is our plan" Sarah asked eager to be part of the team.

"Right first we are going to try to call Obi-Wan on his com and if he doesn't answers we are going to get past the blockades and get the President before anyone else can bat an eyelid." Alison responded glad to bring her into the picture.

This girl was amazingly skilled and had brilliant knowledge. Something in the force was telling her they had been meant to save her and that she was going to do more for them than any of them could possibly know. Alison was unsure if it was only her that sensed this or if her master had picked-up on the same thing.

She took out her com and tried calling Obi-Wan's com. "Hello Master Kenobi here" came Obi-Wan's voice though the com.

"Master Kenobi this is Alison we have been wondering why you have not made contact." Alison stated into the com.

"We have been trying to avoid detection as we are in between the army's blockade and the imperial blockade." Obi-Wan explained.

"We are just outside the army's blockade do you think you will need us or shall we send the troops to start destroying some of the clones in London?" Alison asked.

"We probably will need your help so if you can get past the blockade your help would be appreciated." Replied Obi-Wan.

"Roger that Master Kenobi" returned Alison.

"Over and out" responded Obi-Wan. After Obi-Wan finished the comlink went dead.

America – Inside the White House

George Bush passed his office in a nervous state. He had no idea what was going on all he knew was that Gordon Brown had almost been kidnapped by human looking aliens. His location was now unknown but George Bush knew one thing he was if very great danger. What had happened to Gordon Brown?

He stopped passing and walked to the window and looked out over the blockade and he could see the army had a blockade around the aliens. He could tell they would not be happy and that may have provoke them into attack but no they were still not moving. He went back to passing his office.


	10. The Fun Begins

Blockade One – Grievous's

Blockade One – Grievous's

"There is no sign of the rebels" Grievous growled "If they do not arrive we will have to attack." He Continued

"Ok General" replied one of the clones.

Grievous stormed from the bridge in anger.

Blockade Two – They Army

Anakin walked casually up to one of the commanders "I need to get passed the blockade" Anakin said waving his hand passed the guard.

"Ok sir, make it quick" replied the army commander.

Anakin and the rest of the rebel attack team walked quickly passed the blockade and towards the coordinates Obi-Wan had given them.

Sure enough they were all there unharmed and unnoticed. "Right" Obi-Wan began his voice trailing away when he saw Sarah and Jack. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness and his girlfriend Sarah they are part of a secret alliance that have been trying to stop Sidous." Answered Anakin as if it were the most normal thing in the galaxy.

"Here is what we have been planning to get passed blockade one. It will be easier now because we are double the number we were and are already two established teams."

Obi-Wan began as they sat down on the grass. "One team will head to the main commandship and the other will begin to sneak past when the other team is ready to enter team one will attack the commandship and we have a diversion to get into the White House without notice." Concluded Obi-Wan.

"Once we are in we won't have a problem." Arella added to her masters debriefing.

"Ok it is all set, Anakin and Alison's team will distract Grievous and we will get President Bush out of there." Obi-Wan finished.

"Ok may I ask what you two have been up to cause you not to make contact?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan and Arella.

"Master it was not a good time at Torchwood and it is most definitely not a good time now for you to have your head in the gutter." Alison scolded.

"Might I ask what you mean by that?" Questioned Obi-Wan.

"Long story I will tell you once we are done here." Alison replied.

"No you won't." objected Anakin.

"Want to bet on it." Responded Alison.

The troops began to move into potion for the attack. They had one shot at it, this would blow their cover. If they failed the world would be in grave danger of being over run by the Sith. Along with the rest of the galaxy.

Once the troops were in position Anakin took out a thermal detonator. "This is were the fun begins." He said as he activated the device and though it into the commandship. The device exploded and the fight began.

"General Grievous a explosive device of some sort has just gone off in the main hanger we believe the rebels may be behind it." Barked General Yavid entering the bridge.

"Find them and kill them, bring me Skywalker and his padawan, leave no other survivors." Replied Grievous.

The rebel troops charged out of their hiding place and ran towards the ship. Imperial troops came running at them from both sides and began to shot anyone who was not holding a lightsabber. They needed the Jedi alive; half the troops set their guns to stun and began to shot the Jedi.

As the fight broke into a furious battle between good and evil, General Grievous slipped out unnoticed and sneaked into the white house unaware of the Jedi all ready heading into save the president.

"Master Kenobi, General Grievous has managed to enter the White House and is moving fairly fast you may have to pick up your pace if you are going to get to the president before him." Alison shouted down the comlink to Obi-Wan.

"Ok thanks Alison for informing us. If you can make it in here then do so but if not it is ok as we probably can manage." Obi-Wan replied.


	11. Dead Use Less

Torchwood

Torchwood

"You know what I feel dead use less here." Owen stated out of the blue. "Looks like Jack and Sarah are having loads of fun with that pair of Jedi and the rebel attack team." Owen continued pointing at the TV. The news was on with direct footage from the battle that now raged out side The White House.

"So you think war is fun do you?" the Doctor inquired.

"Well it is better than sitting on our arses here doing nothing." Replied Owen.

"If you think you can do anything useful then I will take you if it gets you out of my face." The Doctor said in frustration.

"If Owen is going then I am coming to." Tosh interrupted.

"Tosh you need to say here and monitor rift activity. Anyway I don't want you to get hurt." Owen blurted out before thinking.

"Louise can handle it and any way Ianto, Martha, Fiona and Gwen will be here to deal with anything I am sure the five of them can cope." Tosh relied slightly bewildered by Owen's comment but to nervous to ask.

"Thanks for the vote of confidents Tosh." Louise said giving Owen a death glare.

"Its not that I don't think you can do it. I just think you don't have Tosh's brains." Owen responded 'or beauty' he thought to himself.

"I don't care what you say but I am coming." Gwen said walking over to the tardis.

"Me to." Tosh said stubbornly joining Gwen.

"Right Gwen, Owen and Tosh and coming with me and I will drop them of their. Louise, Ianto, Fiona and Martha will stay here and keep am eye on the rift." The Doctor stated before the argument escalated.

They got into the tardis and left.

"Well then I guess we can go home." Fiona said after they left.

"No I am in charge just now you heard what was said. I say we do our job and …." Louise was cut of by the computer beeping. "There has been a Weevil sighting. Martha can you and Fiona handle it?" Louise said looking up from the computer.

"Ye we got it." Martha said as she grabbed her jacket, some sedative and Fiona. The door shut behind them and Louise and Ianto were left to hold the fort.


	12. The Weevil got You

Torchwood

Torchwood

"Help Me, Fiona was injured by the weevil" Martha shouted as she entered the base.

"I'll put the weevil in the cells you patch her up" Louise replied taking charge.

Louise took hole of the sedated weevil and headed towards the cells.

Martha and Ianto carried Fiona to the medical room and Martha began to patch her up.

"Oh what happened?" Groaned Fiona sitting up on the table.

"The weevil got you." Martha replied.


	13. You Knew

**Inside The White House**

"Jack" Screamed Sarah running over to him where he lay on his back, blood on the front of his shirt. "Jack" Sarah cried not being able to find a pulse. Alison woke up, seeing what had happened, got up and put her hand gently on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah shrugged the hand off and lent over Jack kissing him softly on the lips. Jack lend up slightly kissing her back. On his chest the wounds vanished.

"You're alive" Sarah mumbled though tears.

"I can't die, that lot must have told you that." Jack replied softly.

"No they didn't" responded Sarah getting up she turned on the three Torchwood members. "You lot knew he wasn't dead and you left me thinking he was." Sarah shouted.

Sarah not normally the violent type lashed out and slapped Tosh in the face, turning she swung her hand round to hit Owen, who ducked just in time and her blow missed by a millimetre. Gwen slapped Owen round the back of the head seeing she was next and hoping it would appease Sarah. "Thanks for that Gwen; you know what I'll let you off." Sarah said staring malevolently at Tosh and Owen.

She turned and ran back into Jack's arms, holding him close like seeing him dead was just a bad dream.

**The UN summit**

The three Jedi masters of the rebellion with their padawans sat watching as the sun began to set. Darth Sidous would be arriving at this location sometime in the morning, just enough time for the world to be in totally panic and chaos.


	14. Final Debriefing

Rebel command centre 36,000 miles above the Earth

The Jedi landed with the troops and everyone left their ships. "This is Senator Amidal" Alison introduced though gritted teeth. "Senator Amidal this is Jack and his _Girlfriend _Sarah." Alison continued putting enfaces on the word girlfriend.

Alison, Jack and Sarah walked on to the meeting room. "Alison why did you introduce Jack and I in that way?" Sarah asked.

"I introduced you that way so that Senator Amidal or Padame to use her first name would have been trying to win Jack's heart." Alison explained.

"Why do you think that?" Jack questioned.

"I think that because she has had her eyes on Anakin since the day she met him." Alison continued. "You like Anakin" Sarah added.

"Yes but the problem is it is against the code." Alison sighed.

"So" Jack and Sarah exclaimed in unison.

"Find out if he likes you then worry about that shit latter." Sarah responded.

Anakin joined them as they got into the lift on the way up to the meeting room.

"So what you lot talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Torchwood" Sarah answered indifferently "Jack and I were just telling Alison about what we do at Torchwood and a bit about its history." She finished. Anakin nodded and they entered the meeting room. Everyone else was assembled there.

"Darth Sideous will be arriving in approximately two hours. All troops will be dispatched to Elis Island in New York to aid the troops all ready in position there." Senator Mon Moth began. "The Jedi will all be there so its ten to one chance any given Jedi will fight Sideous so they will be able to aid in battle. The padawans will be fighting the clones while the masters take one Sideous. The Jedi will be in control of the situation and Master Yoda will have final say when you arrive. We will b in constant contact and will have medics waiting just in case they are need." She concluded.


	15. Final Preparations

Everyone left the meeting room. "Anakin, Can I talk to you a second?" Padame asked.

"No sorry senator Amidal but I was hoping Anakin would show me how to fly one of the fighters so I can be of more use." Jack cut in.

"Sorry Padame but Jack can be useful in this battle, we'll talk later." Anakin replied.

"Ok I understand." Padame sighed.

Anakin and Jack walked to the hangers. "Anakin do you like her?" Jack asked.

"Who Padame or Alison?" Anakin questioned confused.

"Both." Jack answered.

"I prefer Alison, but Padame is ok" he answered. "Why did you ask that?" Jack replied.

"I just happen to know both seem to like you. Alison is especially fond of you." Jack replied.

"Really cause I like her it is just for the code." Anakin began.

"Sod the code. You should not be told you can't love. It's not right." Jack cut in.

"You're right our bond is very, very strong in the force. I have been doing some research and now it seems that only possibility, the one I dismissed is right." Anakin responded.

"Hey boys you two heading to the hanger?" Alison asked.

"We'll join you." Sarah said.

"Sounds good" Jack responded. Anakin glanced at Alison her thoughts were well concealed and her body language gave nothing away. She showed little or no emotion of any great nature.

She had been raised at the Jedi temple, since she was born. Orphaned and force strong, it was seen fit to raise her at the temple. Little was known about her family and she had no known relatives. In many ways she and Anakin were a like; no known father so to speak, strong in the force and excellent pilots, were just some of the similarities.

Anakin gave Jack a quick lesson in flying the fighter and they began had heading to the fighters and Padame approached them. Anakin turned to the young senator. "Padame aren't you heading to bridge?" he questioned.

"Yes but I must speak with you." She replied.

"We are leaving now, I'll talk to you when we return." With that he climbed into his fighter and with a look back to his faithful droid R2 prepared for the fight and battle that lay ahead.


	16. The Final Battle Part 1

The UN Summit

The UN world leaders were gathering on Elis Island – New York when a large spaceship appeared above them; the ship was a star destroyer and on it the emperor sat watching the panic and fear of the security staff as they knew their weapons were not going to much use against the more technological advanced weaponry of the enemy.

The rebels prepared for attack as the smaller ships began to leave the star destroyer. The approached and began to shot down the landing craft so as to prevent them from landing; one ship had a force pull and avoided the attacks landing on the small island and allowing a small battalion of troops to exit followed by a hooded figure that Alison recognised as Asajj Ventress who had betrayed the Jedi and killed Alison's first master.

A group of rebel ships landed and the Jedi masters exited heading for Ventress but stopped as a second ship landed this one holding the emperor. The padawans were instructed to fight the clones and let the Master deal with the Sith. The masters were fighting an epic battle with Sideous that took all of their attention of Ventress so Alison and Arella turned and began to battle her but to the viewing watcher it did look like Ventress had started the battle which was true in a matter of specking.

Ventress was in fact stronger than any of the Jedi remembered but Alison and Arella were also stronger than she remembered them to be so the fight was more or less fair. Above them more small ships were being shot down and one or two rebel ships had also been shot down.

Jack and Sarah were being shot at from four different angels and one of the shots knocked out the droid that was aiding them. A second shot hit the back of the ship and Jack lost control causing the ship to freefall out of the sky and crash on the shoreline of Elis Island. For a moment as he recovered Jack felt like he could actually die.

Jack panicked when he saw the state of Sarah; her strawberry blond hair was red with blood and blood ran freely from her nose. The wound on her head was the most prominent – it was that wound that had turned her hair red and was causing the most blood loss. Sarah was losing so much blood and slowly losing conciseness. Jack didn't hesitate he knew what he had to be done, he had to save her, he had to try. He just couldn't loss her not like this.

Jack pulled himself from the destroyed ship and carefully pulled Sarah out just as the ship caught fire. He lay her on the ground as far away from the ship as he could and lent kiss her strongly as he focused on transferring as much of his regenerative energy to her as he could. Alison was thrown back and hit the ground as Ventress then turned to Arella and tossed her like a rag doll to Alison's side.

The two young women pick themselves up and brought their lightsabbers in front of them and extended them; Alison's yellow blade and Arella's green blade shone brightly in the fading evening light. Ventress jumped and landed just in front of them as she brought her the two red blades from her side swinging them at the two padawans; they blocked her attack and with one swift movement Alison halved one of Ventress's lightsabbers.

Obi-Wan blocked an attack from Sideous and carefully swung his blade at the Sith lord only for it to be blocked and for him to be thrown across the island and land in the water at the edge of the island. Yoda then moved in for a second attack; the small, old master's looks could easily deserve anyone watching the battle as he jumped, dodged and spun with great easy like a graceful dancer.

Jedi master Windu was covering Yoda from the blaster fire while Master Shaak Ti cut down clones as to reduce the chaos on the island and to reduce the amount of fire power being focused on Master Yoda. Anakin was aiding the troops as he fought clones and tried to look for Alison as it was hard to see anything through the thick black smoke that was rising from the destroyed crafts and wreckages.

Arella dodged a clever blow and cut Ventress's side in the process, blood began to leak from the wound. Arella moved gracefully as Ventress cursed and swore as sea water was splashed over them (from a ship crashing into the sea near them) and stung at the wound. Anakin saw the battle that Alison and Arella were fighting; he saw Alison move past Ventress and Arella moved to face Ventress.

The two moved at the same time and Ventress swung her blade to dodge the two attacks jumping as she did hoping the two padawans would get each other instead of her. A scream of pain caused Anakin to spin round to see who was injured.


	17. The Final Battle Part 2

He saw Ventress fall; her body splitting into three as Alison and Arella landed safely on either of her. Arella and Alison then turned and began to fight clones moving toward Anakin to cover him while he moved to take on Sideous who had now thrown master Yoda across the island his body landing beside Obi-Wan's. Master Shaak-Ti had moved to beside the two fallen Masters to check their status - both were injured but alive- Master Windu was covering her as she helped the two Masters to their feet.

Anakin taking his chance while Sideous was distracted watching to see the status of the Masters jumped swing his lightsabber and cutting Sideous side as he moved to late to avoid being hit. The three other padawans were cutting down clones at an alarming rate as they moved to see how their masters were. There were few clones left on the island as many had never made it to the ground; the fighters in the sky were spreading out to take on the star destroyer.

Jack smiled when Sarah's eyelids fluttered open they got up and grabbed two fallen blasters and began to shot down the few remaining clones. A blaster shot hit Sarah right I the heart and she fell to the ground. Jack shot down the two clones that were shooting at them then ran to Sarah' side; she gasped and sat up the wound had completely healed itself. Sarah's puzzled face mimicked Jack's as he pondered if she had become like him.

Alison moved closer to the fight between Anakin and Sideous; who were engaged in a great battle in which Sideous had all ready been injured - deep red liquid flowed for the large cut in his side and dropped gently to the ground - Anakin moved avoiding Sideous's red blade by a mere inch, he noticed Alison moved and land not that far behind Sideous. She swung her blade at the Sith Lord causing him to turn his back on Anakin and block her blow. Anakin took the chance and swung his blue blade taking Sideous's head clean off.

"Nicely done Alison thanks for the distraction." He grinned proudly at his padawan.

"Thanks Master but it was you who finished Sideous off." Alison smiled back at him before running over to Arella and helping her take out the few remaining clones. Once the final clones had been defeated the rebel troops began to disperse and head back to the command centre.

The Jedi remained and began to clean up the mess that had been made. Senators were beginning to come out of hiding and armed guards were just reaching the island – the Jedi tried to calm everyone down and then Jack and Sarah came over and spoke to the Jedi – then the couple began handing out glasses of water with some of Torchwood's amnesia pills mixed in to cause everyone to forget.


	18. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Elis Island was returned to its former state and the Jedi returned Jack and Sarah to Cardiff where the Doctor looked over Sarah and confirmed she had become like Jack (unable to die); Sarah was happy about this as it meant she could be with Jack forever. Jack was trying to apologise to Sarah when Alison bounced over to them. "Jack the girl really loves you and is happy she is like you so she can be with you forever. Just be happy that she loves you enough to spend forever with you." Alison argued. "OK fine I give up arguing." Jack gave in miserably.

"Good because at least you can be with the person you love so hold onto that ok." Alison sighed before heading outside with everyone else ready for their departure. Alison and Anakin turned to Torchwood and the Doctor. "Thank You for all your help but now it is time for us to go. We have lots to do before the galaxy is returned to its former peaceful, democratic ways." Anakin said.

"Just be sure when it is restore you will come back and visit us." Sarah ordered.

"Of course we will it was great to meet you and I for one look forward to seeing you again." Alison answered. The rest of the Jedi had all ready entered their fighters and where heading back to the command centre. Alison said goodbye one last time and turned heading back to her fighter. "Mate you've got to tell her how you feel." Jack instructed. Anakin nodded and ran to catch Alison; he pulled her into his arms and kissed her – to his great delight she kissed him back. Jack and Sarah laughed as they imagined Padama's reaction to what had just happened.

Anakin turned and said goodbye again also thanking Jack for the advice he had given him regarding the situation between he and Alison. The two took of and headed back waving to Torchwood and the Doctor before disappearing out of sight. "So Sarah are you ready to head off to?" the Doctor asked. "Actually I want to stay with Jack but I think Louise would actually like to travel with you." Sarah responded.

The Doctor looked to Louise. "Would you like to travel with me?" the Doctor asked. Louise thought for a moment and then nodded. She said her goodbyes and then the Doctor and Louise entered the Tardis and the two of them left to travel through time and space finding adventure everywhere they would go.

Alison and Anakin arrived back at the command centre were Padame stood waiting for Anakin. "Ani, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sorry Padame I have to talk to Master Kenobi about something and it is too important to wait." He answered glancing at Alison then rushing off to find Obi-Wan. "Alison do you know what is going on with him?" She interrogated. Alison grinned and nodded.

"The two of us have just discovered something about the bond we share. It is very powerful and very rare. Also it means we are an exception to part of the code." Alison replied happily having been filled in about mating bonds by Anakin on the way back. Anakin came back a moment later with the other Jedi Masters and smiled at Alison pulling her into his arms which was his way of saying that it was ok for them to be in a relationship.

Back on Earth Torchwood were carrying out a major clean up operation and also talking about the Jedi ad how they hoped that they would see them again maybe however under different circumstances. Louise and the Doctor arrived in the year 3000 ready for another adventure.


	19. Epilogue

The Jedi kept their promise and did come back to visit Torchwood to invite them to Alison and Anakin's wedding. The wedding was huge and Padame was very unhappy about it as she still had feelings for Anakin but now she was married too. Jack and Sarah got married as well and lived very happy live. Alison and Anakin had a daughter whom they named Sophia; Sophia was very strong in the force and as adventure as her parents; she yielded a green bladed lightsabber and had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

Louise travelled with the Doctor for while then she returned to Torchwood and with the rest of the team they saved the world a few more times and then stopped a major showdown with the Dalek. The Doctor decided to travel solo for a while and during his travels he found out he was not the only time lord left alive.

He found out that there were a few time lords left and that they had settled on an uninhabited planet much like their own and were trying to make it more like their home planet with some success; they had also managed to reopen the links allowing travel between the different dimensions. He found out his wife and son had survived and settled down again after tracking down his daughter that he had only discovered he had after the death of the time lords. She was happy to join her family and take up her role in the time lord community.


End file.
